A ROSALIE CHALLENGE
by All.The.Pretty.Corpses
Summary: Well, I was one of the people who chose to do this challenge. Starts of when Rosalie gets almost raped by Royce. Please review this I think I did a good job calling Rose. And its really interesting. all in Roses POV.


**This is a challenge from ****RosalieLillianHaleCullen. She wants us people to write a story in Rosalie's POV, which will be PRETTY hard. SO here I go!**

**I shall name this story… A ROSALIE CHALLENGE! LOL. **

**Well here goes nothing!**

Chapter One (if continued)

I was walking down a long, wide road. Smiling at my perfect reflection whenever I passed by a puddle from the two day rain. I knew I was _beautiful _and that I had the perfect life that anyone would_ die_ for. And I had to admit, I was a bit of a bragger but it doesn't and didn't matter, I was beautiful. Even if Vera seemed to have the perfect husband, the perfect child the cute little quaint house, but I wasn't jealous, especially of her, someone less pretty than me.

The weather was going to be horrid on the day of my wedding; I don't want to have my wedding indoors. I wanted my dad to walk me down a long red carpeted row, all the people staring at me and my perfection. But with this weather, that didn't seem very likely, and it was the middle of April for God's sake!

I was just a few streets from my grand mansion my dad owned. He worked at a bank and that's where we got all our money, not that he stole it or anything. That's how he could afford all these dresses.

I heard a couple of men laughing down the street under a broken streetlamp. They were obviously drunk; you can tell that without even looking at them. Then I noticed how well they dressed, to well to be drinking alcohol on this cold night. I tugged on the jacket – the one my new fiancé, Royce, bought me – to get warmer.

I wish my father could have escorted me home, to protect me from these pigs. The way was to short so I didn't have to worry… much.

"Rose!" one of them yelled while the other's just laughed stupidly. I combed my fingers through my beautiful blond hair, doing my best to ignore them but I still didn't go away, I liked this attention even though it was sort of creepy. Then I noticed it was Royce and his friends that came from other rich families.

I stopped walking or more like scurrying if you will.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted, "You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long!" He laughed along with his friends, sounding just as stupid. I could tell there was going to be trouble. And I never knew Royce drunk Champagne, he told me so. But then I realized he liked something stronger.

He had a new friend, I noticed, the friend of a friend that was came from Atlanta.

"What did I tell you, John?" Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. I didn't like how that felt, he was being rough and it didn't feel right, it didn't feel like the way Vera's husband had kissed her on the cheek. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

"It's hard to tell. She's all covered up," the one named John drawled slowly after looking at me like he was buying a horse… and I was that horse.

They all laughed.

Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders, tearing the brass buttons from their seams.

"Show him what you look like Rose!" He laughed again, harder this time. Then he pulled my hat off – I didn't believe what was happening, I think I'm just asleep in my satin covers about to wake up from this horrible nightmare – pulling the hair pins too, wrenching my hair out.

I cried out in pain, and they all seemed to enjoy that. I still wouldn't believe my Royce was part of this. Just thinking about how I looked, some of my blond hair scattered around me, blood going down my face in waterfalls of sticky red.

I just waited then, waiting to die, a painful death.

Royce and his friends thought of me as dead; and stumbled away, laughing. They teased Royce about how he'd need to find a new bride.

Amazingly it started to snow.

I didn't move at all, I just lay there. Waiting for death even though it never came. This made me wonder why, why I wasn't dead and away in either Heaven or Hell. This felt more like Hell though.

Then a man came quite suddenly. I felt a pang of jealousy, because from a bit away you can tell he was prettier than me. A man!

He looked me over, trying to save my life. I didn't know why, I wanted to die. If I didn't then I would've gotten up and went to my home. I was starting to get irritated. I glared ahead, hoping he'd just give up and go.

Then I knew I was dead. He picked me up and started flying! Or that was what it felt like, it was far to fast, everything around me was a blur. The wind blew through my hair. Once again I felt beautiful though I knew I wasn't. Or at least at this point. Just wait till I take a bath.

The pain didn't stop though. I _was _probably in Hell. What did I do to deserve that? I didn't do anything wrong. Or was God just jealous that I was prettier than him. I knew that was completely absurd but I still thought it.

I was in a warm bright room. The pain started to shimmer than dull all together. It made me happy that I didn't have to wait much longer for death to finally come. Just a couple of more minutes….

I felt something sharp cut through my skin then. It cut my throat, ankles, and my wrists. I screamed in shock, I was just about to start liking Dr. Cullen, because he brought me here to help me die. But he just wanted to inflict more pain on me.

There was a fire, a large fire starting to grow in my veins. I didn't even realize my eyes were close until I opened them. My blue eyes were wide with fear.

The pain, the fire started getting bigger, larger. My eyes turned towards Dr. Cullen. I started begging him to kill me, to get rid of this pain. He kept on saying, "I'm sorry Rosalie, I'm sorry." Why would he be sorry? He's the one who did this to me!

I screamed, he would say "I'm so sorry Rosalie, I'm so very sorry!"

He started telling me stuff, "Rosalie, Please listen to me. You're becoming a vampire. Edward, Esme and I are all vampires. Once your transformation is complete, you'll be quite thirsty. You'll also be beautiful," unlike I already wasn't!

"Graceful, but quite thirsty, quite, quite thirsty," he continued. I didn't believe a word of it. Vampires! I scoffed at the word. But the fact that I'll become better looking than I am right now, that's just unbelievable, improbable, I was already the prettiest girl in the school. I still wanted to see how I looked though, once the 'transformation' was done.

I hardly listened. I knew he was lying. He had to be!

"You are going to be dead in a way. Your heart will stop beating; your skin will be as pale as death. Your eyes will be red." Slowly I started to believe what he was saying to me but not completely.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Edward. "Rosalie Hale?" I hated the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me, like I was a disease.

"I couldn't just let her die," Dr. Cullen (or Carlisle) said quietly, "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste."

"I know," Edward said, dismissively. The way he said it like that, it made me angry.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated quietly.

"Of course you couldn't," said Carlisle's wife, Esme.

"People die all the time," Edward reminded Carlisle in a dark tone, "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone knows the fiend," he growled.

I was pleased; they already knew Royce was guilty. By then I was done screaming, it did no help.

The pain was unbearable, and I still wasn't dead! It's like a living Hell on Earth.

The pain started to fade from my fingertips.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said disgusrtedly, or so that's what it sounded to me.

"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

I was going to die. I knew it. It wasn't the way normal people died; I was becoming a… vampire.

The fire was then gone. Carlisle told me again what I was and this time I believed. I wouldn't, didn't want to believe. I looked down at my hands; they seemed hard and cold, like granite.

I got up and walked to the closest mirror. What I saw surprised me. I guess I could become more beautiful. My skin was really pale; my eyes were a bursting red. My blond hair was shiny and bouncy, my face was flawless. Perfect. I smiled at myself; it felt nice knowing _I _was the most beautiful person in the world.

But the weather still wasn't good enough for my wedding.

**Well, I hoped you all liked the first chapter, please review and tell me wether I should contunue this or not. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
